Faithed to Be
by CassmyAss
Summary: Pre-story of the days before Cassie Blake and the Winchester boys decided to take on the apocalypse. -Tie in to the story "Don't Touch Our Baby Sister"-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a flash back to the day Cassie met Sam and Dean Winchester.**

* * *

**Dean-10**

**Sam-6**

**Cassie-4**

***Normal POV***

Cassie Blake was sitting in the sand box at her new house here in Providence, Rhode Island. Amelia Blake was in the house talking on the phone with a friend from high school when the power cut out. Amelia noticed the lights beginning to dim and the Tv popped on to a old cooking show. Amelia dropped the phone in surprise running out of the large house to get to her baby girl.

"Cassie!" Amelia shouted running to the small blonde girl building sand castles.

"Mommy! Look what I made!" Cassie cheered as Amelia scooped her up and ran to their car. "Mama what's goin on?" Cassie asked holding her mother close.

"We're gonna go talk to a friend, okay baby." Amelia gave her daughter a quick kiss before hopping into the car and driving away from the house. When Amelia finally arrived at a park she grabbed her cell phone and dialed an old number. She wasn't even sure she still had it, maybe she shouldn't have it but she did and she needed help now. The phone rang three times before a gruff voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby? It's Amelia Blake I think I may be having a demon problem." Amelia muttered into the phone quietly. She watched as her daughter played in the sand. She didn't want her to ever know what's out there.

"Amelia? Are you kidding me, I didn't think I would ever hear your voice darlin'? Bobby chuckled to himself and hummed as her searched through something on the other end. "I'm going to send my best man on it, his name is John Winchester and he's about an hour out of Rhode Island, he'll be there soon."

"Thank you so much Bobby."

"Be careful out there kid." Bobby hung up and Amelia smiled to herself. She looked up in time to see Cassie singing to herself as she made more sand creations. Amelia took Cassie out for ice cream and when she returned to her house she noticed the 1967 Chevy Impala in her drive way. She stepped out of the car and helped Cassie out of her car seat. Amelia proceeded to walk towards the man holding a cell phone to his ear.

"Are you John Winchester?" Amelia asked holding Cassie's hand as her daughter hid behind her back.

"Yeah, and you're Mrs Amelia Blake."

"Mrs Amelia Blake, really" Amelia rolled her eyes at the man, Amelia was a young mother. She was 16 when she got pregnant with Cassie and she was just turning 19 now.

"Sorry, I was called about the...problem?" John nodding towards the car where two younger boys sat. The younger one with long brown hair was holding a coloring book and the older one was playing with a toy solider. Amelia smiled at them and knelt down to her daughter.

"Cassie, why don't you take the boys here and go play in the sand?" Amelia smiled up at John who smiled back at her. John got the same idea soon after.

"Sam, Dean go play with Cassie." He instructed and they ran off to the sand box together. Cassie was already building another sand castle when the boys came behind her. Dean smirked at the little girl and Sam shyly sat down on the ledge next to her.

"My names Cassie." She muttered holding out her hand for him to shake. Sam was taken by surprise by the outgoing girl but he soon took her hand in his.

"I'm Sam and this is my older brother Dean." Cassie smiled up to the boy who was smirking at the two kids.

"Hello De." Cassie smiled wide and Dean sat down on the ledge with the two.

"It's Dean." He laughs and picks up a twig and helped Sam make a tower. About half an hour later Cassie was perfecting her castle when a large unnatural burst of air knocked it over. Both Dean and Sam sat in shock as the little girl's lip trembled. Within seconds Dean was sitting next to her rubbing circles on her back as Sam tried to make her stop crying.

"It's okay Cassie we can make another one." Sam smiled at the loudly sobbing girl.

"Yeah you guys can make it bigger and better!" Dean tried to sound excited and held on to Cassie's shoulders. She was crying really hard for no real reason and that confused Dean.

"C'mon Cassie it'll be okay." Sam smiled and hugged her as she sniffled. Her crying was reducing and that made Dean happy.

"Thank you." Cassie mumbled as she began to work again. Dean sat back with a smirk watching the young girl work, no one has ever gotten that much comfort from Dean, except maybe Sam. He met this little girl and within seconds he is holding her to make her stop crying. Why did he like this girl so much. Dean shook his head to clear it and watched as Amelia Blake returned from the house with John Winchester following. They were talking and laughing when they approached the children. Sam and Cassie had just finished the rebuilding of the castle and were now laughing and messing with grass. Amelia knelt down next to them.

"Mommy look what me and Sam made!" Cassie smiled up at her mother and Amelia laughed. He house was never touched by a demon and she was feeling much better now. John had taken care of the ghost that was haunting her.

"That's amazing sweetie!" Dean smiled up at his dad and watched as John Winchester smiled fondly down on the two women playing in the sand. "You three should stay for dinner, I can make pasta. It's the lease I can do." Amelia smiled up at John.

"That sounds amazing." John smiled and they all headed back to the house where they make dinner watched movies and had a great family dinner. This wouldn't be the last family dinner they have, but 10 years later there will be some difficulties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dean-20**

**Sam-17**

**Cassie-14**

***Cassie's POV* **

***Training with Johnny boy*  
**

"Cassie just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going any easier on your ass!" John shouts with a smirk as I sprinted to the large wooden fence in front of me. I missed the fence completely and fell onto my boney ass. Sammy laughed and I looked over at him with a deadly glare.

"AGAIN" Dean screamed as I ran to the beginning again. John has taken over training after I got back from the hospital. Today he had a special training course for the three of us. It was like those training camps for marines, first we had to run a through a muddy track then we had to jump the tall wooden wall. It was harder then it looks. First of all the rain was creating a huge mess on my jeans and don't let me forget that I'm a 5 foot tall, skinny girl with hardly any muscles on my body. To get up over that wall is impossible, but like I said before, I want to do this.

"You don't need to be Johnny boy, I got this shit handled." I mutter under my breath as I stretch out my arms and legs getting ready to run it again.

"What did you say?" John shouted in that military officer voice.

"I said, Yes sir!" I shout back getting into my runners sprint.

"On the count of three!" Dean shouts holding up the stop watch. "1...2..." I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself to move. "3!" I bolted on to the course the mud sticking to my tennis shoes as I hop through the tires and brush the wet hair from my face. My feet were hitting the ground with perfect rhythm, I jumped over the fallen log and dropped to the wet ground long enough to slip under the rusted car bumper. I sprinted to the mud puddle and gripped the grey rope above me and swung to the other side. I touched the ground and continued running until I reached the dirt path to the fence. I took a huge deep breath hiding the pain in my lungs, I lunged for the wall and let out a gasp as my foot came into contact with the hard pallet. I jumped up grabbing the top with my hands and shifted my weight just like I saw Dean do last time. I lifted myself and swung my leg out over the fence. I felt my left foot slip off the wall and I screamed as I dropped down the side right into a huge puddle of mud.

"WHAT THE HELL! COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream spitting mud out of my mouth. I was pissed, I have been trying to jump over this piece of crap for hours. Sam and Dean could make it over in one jump and I was struggling to get over once. I heard Dean laughing from where I was on the ground. "DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"You okay princess?" John smirks as I stand up my blood was boiling and I can't think of anything else but the passion I have to get over this freaking wall.

"I'm fine and I'm going again." I grunt standing up from the mud and wiping it off of my now ruined shirt.

"I think you've had enough kiddo." Dean laughs and I glare at him.

"I'm not leaving until I get my ass over this wall." I say in my best stern tone. Dean backs up with a smirk holding his hands up in surrender.

"And I believe you princess." John smiles and walks back to the Impala. "Try it again from the last quarter." I nod and go back to where I got off the rope swing. I bolt forward breathing through the pain in my legs. I get to the wall and jump with all my might, I push my feet against the wood and put my hands on the top ignoring the cuts I feel from the jagged edges. Again I fall off at the last second and I scream out in frustration.

"AGAIN!" I scream to the boys who looked competently shocked standing in the light rain. I go back to the swing and take off running again. I hope onto the wood this time giving myself more time to hang on and swing my body over the wood. I take a deep breath and jump down from the fence sprinting the last lap before getting to the Impala and slamming my hand onto the hood. I take a deep hard breath in and drop down to the ground next to Dean's feet. I was dying, I was sure of it. My lungs were on fire and my legs felt like jello.

"Good job Cassie." Sam smiled down at me and I sigh with content. I did it!

"I knew you had it in ya Kid." John smiles and pats my bruised back. I groan and Dean laughs.

"Dean..." I take a deep breath in trying to catch my breath. "When...I...Get...Better...I...Swear to god...I'm gonna...End you" I pant and glare at him wiping the rain from my cheeks.

"I'll believe it when I see it Sweetheart. You haven't even started sparring with me yet."

"Don't tempt me Dean." I mutter and lean my head against the Impala.

"You're so not getting in my chair covered in mud like that." Dean smirked and I made a note to beat that freaking arrogant smirk off his stupid ass face.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not walking so get used to it big boy." I laugh shaking out my muddy pony tail. Dean's smirk faded as John yelled for us to get home before my mom kills us all. I smile and hop into the back of the Impala, Dean was having a bitch fit when I wiped my arm on his seats. I laughed and lied down while we all got home in time for dinner. My mom screamed at me for getting the rug dirty while I ran to my room to take a shower. I smelt like a toilet and I needed a shower before we had dinner. I stripped of my shit running clothes and got into the warm water of my shower. I was just soaping up my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"WHAT?" I shout through my shower curtain.

"It's Dean."

"Get out of my bathroom pervert!" I scream with a smirk earning me a light laugh from the other side of the door.

"Your mom wanted me to ask you what you wanted for dinner tonight!" Dean shouted in through the door.

"Burgers, defiantly" I smile to myself.

"Women of my own heart!" I could hear his smirk in his voice. "By the way good going out there on the track, you're doin' great I wouldn't be surprised if you started hunting soon."

"Thanks De." I rinse my hair with a proud smile.

"Now return to your much needed shower and do a good job because you stink." I laugh and finish my shower to head down to the kitchen for burgers. Who knew that my bullheaded stubbornness could come in handy one day? Maybe I'll become a good hunter and help out on hunts with Sam and Dean? Maybe our parents will get married and we could live a double life here while hunting around the world? Sam could go to college like he wants to and Dean can find a family. That sounds like a much better life then I ever expected for myself. One day the five of us will be a family, I know it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean-21**

**Sam- 17  
**

**Cassie-15**

***Meeting Bobby Singer* **

***Cassie's POV***

"I don't see why we can't just get a motel room?" I groan sitting up in the back seat of the Impala. Dean has been driving us to Nebraska to do a quick salt-n-burn for a friend of John's. Both him and Sam have been ecstatic for days while we drove, this was because I was apparently going to meet Bobby Singer, a friend of the Winchester family. I know it means a lot to Sam and Dean but spending a few nights in a strange man's house wasn't exactly my idea of a good time.

"Bobby offered and I want to see him." Dean rolled his eyes and I huffed out my chest grabbing my phone out of my bag and playing a crappy game to pass time.

"So how much longer are we on the road?" I ask as Dean turned through some tree covered trails.

"Just about 5 miles." Sam smiled at me from the front seat. "Bobby's a great guy Cassie you'll like him."

"I never said I wouldn't, I'm just nervous that's all." I mutter rolling my eyes.

"If you still feel uncomfortable after you get to know Bobby we can get a motel room."

"Okay." I mumbled and rested my head against the side window of the Impala.

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC

We arrived at the tall iron fences of 'Singer's Auto Shop' Just after noon. Dean nearly jumped out of the Impala with Sam following closely behind. I smiled to myself watching as my brothers excitedly knock on Bobby's door, the saddest part is that no matter how long John leaves Dean and Sam alone on hunts or at our house, they have never been this excited to see him. My smile fades as I step out of the car holding my black backpack over my shoulder. A man wearing a plaid flannel and a beat up old trucker hat walks out of the house and puts a hand on Sam and Dean's shoulders. Dean waves me over and I follow his lead up to the house.

"Bobby, this is Cassie Blake." Dean gives him a proud smile and I can't beat this huge burst of light in my chest. Was he really that proud of me?

"We've met," Bobby laughs and holds out a hand to me. I shake it but give him a confused look. "Of course when we met you were 3 and in pig tails."

"Oh, well, it's good seeing you, I guess." I say awkwardly.

"So, I hear you hunt. Ya any good?" Bobby smirks and looks up to the boys.

"She's pretty good, I did teacher her myself." Dean ruffles my hair and I swat his hand away.

"She can speak for herself, and she is pretty good." I smirk and hit Dean with my elbow.

"I like her." Bobby smiles the opens the door wide. "Well, what are you three doin' out there in the cold, come in, will ya'!" I laugh and make my way into the house, it was ruff, to say the lease. The walls were pretty messed up and the floor creaked, but by the way Sam and Dean smile I knew it must be home for them.

"Hey, Bobby can I get a beer?"

"Ya 21 yet kid?"

"Yeah, I turned legal last month." Dean smiled with a toothy grin.

"Then let's say it's my birthday present for ya kiddo." Bobby laughed throwing a cold beer from his refrigerator at Dean.

"Best present ever!" Dean cheered and I turned smirking at him.

"I thought I got you the best present ever?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I sigh.

"Hey, I'll give you props, that pie was pretty bomb."

"Hell, I slaved over that oven all day for your ass." I pushed his chest so he falls down into a chair. He smiled up at me using that arrogant ass face that always makes me what to punch him.

"I said it was good pie."

"But a beer is better?" I smirk dropping my bag to the floor.

"What do you just hate coming in second that much, Princess?" Dean kicked my thigh with his foot as I walked by.

"You think you're funny, Cupcake?" I smirk and poke at his chest with my finger. He laughs and grabs my hand pulling me into him, he flips me using his left hand on my right wrist so that I was facing the opposite way then with a small kick to the back I am forced to almost fall into Bobby.

"Hah! Dean for the win!" Dean shouts laughing at me from behind and I give Bobby my best apologetic smile.

"Do you Idjits always have to fight in my living room. Some people are livin' here." Bobby looks over at Dean who smiled and gives him a wave to send him off. "Cassie ya' be careful, the last time those boy were here Sam got handcuffed to a toilet."

"You're kidding me?" I snort looking over at Sam who was watching TV and eating a Snickers bar.

"He's not, Dean locked me up to a toilet because I hid his stupid cell phone." I laughed harder looking at Dean.

"I let him out...eventually." Dean's lips played a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh imagining that day in my head.

"You two are the biggest bunch of morons." I giggle and sit down on the stool next to a old desk. Bobby was walking over with a book in hand and I was curious to what it was. "Hey Bobby, what's that?"

"It's a book on rituals, I have a buddy up in Tampa needing help with a possession." Bobby sighed holding up the black covered book.

"So you help hunters?" I smile watching as Bobby walks over and sits in the desk.

"Yep, they would all implode if I weren't round." Bobby smiled and looked over at me while I was sitting by his desk.

"What rituals are you thinking about? Maybe you should look for the 'Rituale Romanum' or check the book of Solemn." I say with a smile looking at the book. Bobby looked up at me with a surprised look.

"What are these boy's teaching you Kid?" I laugh and look back at the book.

"They teach me what I want to learn."

"And you like this huntin'?"

"Hell Yeah. Saving people is the best thing I can think of."

"Smart girl, 'm sure you'll be one of the best one of these days."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him and continued going through the books with him for a friend. It meant a lot to me to get a complement like that from him. I didn't know him as long as Dean and Sammy had but I knew we would be just as close by the time I was hunting full time. I couldn't wait to stay with Bobby, that meant ready and eating fast food while Dean and Sam mess around watching scary movies. Dean would complain about how heavy I was as he carried me to bed when I fell asleep on the coach, but just after he tucked me in he would ruffle my hair and whisper my goodnight. Bobby's house was were we all made our best memories. Nothing would make me forget that time we had, I loved every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean-22**

**Sam-18 (at Stanford)**

**Cassie-16**

***Home for the holidays* *Cassie's POV***

"So what are we going this Christmas?" I ask as I made my way down the stair case into the kitchen where my mother was scrambling eggs and Dean sat reading a newspaper with a red pen hanging out of his mouth.

"Whatever you want sweetie." Mom smiled kissing my forehead as I grabbed a piece of Dean's toast ignoring his mutters of protest.

"Well, we've got 3 days so I think we should snake the keys to the truck and get a tree." I smile at Dean who laughs making the pen fall out of his mouth.

"First, Princess, I'm not stealing dad's keys, that would get me grounded on a holiday and second, we don't need a tree." Dean rolled his eyes circling an article in the papers.

"But I want a tree." I pout leaning into him.

"C'mon Cas, I'm not going to drive around the city in search for a stupid tree."

"I haven't had a tree in years, De, please?" I give him my best puppy eyes and he sighs loudly, I've done it, I have won. "Yay!" I cheer jumping up hugging Dean round the neck. He mumble swears and pushes me away as he stands up pulling on a sweater.

"You're gonna pay for it though!" I hear Dean shout from the other outside the front door. I turned to throw my mom a huge smile before following him out to John's truck. We weren't allowed to drive John's truck when he took the Impala on the road. Dean was pretty upset about missing his baby, but John promised he would be back soon.

Dean and I were going to do a hunt this week, but because it was almost Christmas time John told us he would take it so we could celebrate for the holidays. Dean climb into the cab of the truck just as I climb into the other side.

"Okay, so princess where to first?"

"How about we start over at the hardware store? They usually have them there."

"I'm not in for this Christmas thing. Why the Hell do you want to celebrate this year?"

"I don't know," I smiled looking up at him as he started the truck. "I guess this year is one of the first years I can have it with my family."

"I though your mom said she was working Christmas morning? And Dad isn't gonna be back in time, it's just you and me, Cassie." Dean glanced over at me as we drove down the streets.

"That's all the family I need." I flashed him a smile as he sighed looking back at the street in front of him. He can't fool me, I saw that grin on his face. Dean can never hide his warm fuzzy side with me.

"So were you thinking you wanted a big tree or little tree?" Dean said after a few minutes of silence. I was smiling big and jumped over the seat to hug him around the waist.

"Thank you De!" I smile and feel him laughing.

"Whatever, Princess."

"Aw, admit it De. You love me! And you can't stand to see me sad." I smirked as he huffed pushing his chest out. "Ya know, if you want to feel manly again you could go punch a wall?"

"I like my hand the way it is, thank you."

"_Oh yeah Cassie, I love you too!"_ I mutter in a sarcastic tone while he snickered.

"Hey, no chick flick moments." Dean glances over at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Fine, but the tree is gonna be huge!"

SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SP N-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN-TSC-SPN

"Cassie, wake up, Cassie." I heard someone whispering in my ear as I was shaken awake. "Cassie, wake up it's Christmas." I jolted from my bed with a smile on my face. Dean was smiling over me.

"Good morning!" I cheer sitting up and yawning getting ready to run down stairs. "And Merry Christmas!" Dean laughed as I pulled on my jacket sitting next to me.

"You take to long." Dean groaned and just when I was going to shoot off a clever remark I felt him lift me body and toss me over his shoulder. I screamed as he took off down the halls with me bouncing on his back.

"De! Stop! Let Me Down!" I shout giggling. He drops me onto the couch and I laugh kicking his legs.

"Shut up, I got you something." He smiles handing me a red badly wrapped present. I took it biting my lip and reaching under the tree that we go days ago to get the present I got Dean.

"I got you something too." I handed it to him and started ripping paper off of the present he got me. I found a white box inside and when I opened it I saw a long gold chain. I pulled the chain out of the book with a gasp staring at how beautiful it was. When I pulled it out of the box I saw that their was something attached to the bottom. It was angel wings, small golden angel wings. "Dean. Thank you. I love it." I say still spinning the pendent in my hands.

"I saw it in a shop by Bobby's house a couple weeks back. It means a lot to me, my mom used to tuck me in at night and tell me that angels were watching over me. I want them to watch over you too." Dean finished glancing shyly at the floor. I felt my heart filling with emotions and I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. he doesn't understand how much it means to me.

"Open yours." I mutter wiping my eyes as I pulled away. He nodded opening his package. I didn't know what to get him at first, I mean what do you get a demon hunter who doesn't want anything, but I was doing some shopping in town and found this pocket knife with a thin black blade that was to beautiful not to get. Dean pulled out the knife with a smirk.

"You know me to well, princess." Dean flipped open the knife and like me I could tell was admiring the handle shape and long black blade. "I love it, thanks." He smiled kissing the top of my head.

"Merry Christmas Dean."

"Merry Christmas Cas."


End file.
